Thorven Vinkeses
Thorven Vinkeses is an Helghast Admiral and former Commander of the 31st Optimum Legion. Early Life Born on December 12th, 2385 in Lore City, on planet Gyre. Both of Thorven's parents were doctors and wanted their two sons to follow in their footsteps, Thorven however preferred a life in the Helghast Army. His older brother, Crowk, was gifted with a great amount of medical skill and thus became a dermatologist, while Thorven refused to read the medical books that his father gave him. His father beat him for not wanting a doctor career when the mother wasn't home for years. After Thorven's mother found out the man had abused Thorven, once he finally had the guts to tell her, they divorced when Thorven was at the age 14. She let Thorven join the navy. Thorven joined the 31st in 2412. After Octavius was killed in 2415, Brutus decided to let Thorven take his place as second command. Characteristics He is an exceptional leader and a quick thinker. Unlike Brutus, he empathizes with wounded men and worries about his soldiers' safety. Once he risked his life to protect two injured soldiers from the C.C.C. and took a shot for his comrade. However he wasn't given to softness or sentimentality of any kind through out his career. According to Brutus he was very wound tight as a rookie soldier, eager to carry out orders to the letter but became less stiff as time progressed. He made a habit of reviewing mission parameters and objectives in his head prior to an operation. He did not allow himself to be intimidated by his enemies, from the most elite C.C.C. units though he did at rare moments acknowledge being afraid. Although he recognized that fear was necessary to understand the severity of a situation, he refused to let such feelings prevent him from doing his job. He even expressed humor in the direst situations as he believed that humor had many uses. Thorven did not always look to a soldier's rank for information and instead judged by experience, which outranked everything in his system of beliefs, even the seniority of his superiors. He has shown to be a disciplined soldier, as he was good at preserving a stoical front around his troops when facing setbacks. Leading by example, he saw the importance of being confident on the battlefield and motivating his men to fight for victory. He trusted the men under his command and was a role model to them. He remained determined to achieve success in the face of danger, from frequently overwhelming enemy numbers. While Brutus was a Navy and Army man, Thorven focused on ground fighting, much like Octavius who he was inspired by, more than Brutus. As an expert in multiple forms of combat, Thorven is a close combat expert, trained by Brutus. He was knowledgeable in the use of jetpacks and known to be an elite marksman. He was additionally well-versed in reconnaissance and military tactics and was capable of leading specialty soldier units in various operations when the need arose. His abilities were such that he came to be considered one of the best soldiers in the Helghast Army. Many say that Thorven can handle any weapon, though he says he lacks missile launcher skills but this is untrue since he has used them many times in battle. He likely didn't like to brag. Thorven never trusted the Najenmik as they are brainwashed monsters in his eyes. He always tried to stay out of their way, especially Corde Detrick seeing him as an abomination cyborg and not as a normal man. He even thought that Vikar possibly put a chip in his own son's head to control him but after Corde's betrayal, he saw that this is likely not true. After Brutus told him that Corde was like a nephew to Octavius after his death, Thorven wondered if he may have misjudge Corde for a time until Brutus was thought to be killed by Corde. Thorven was confused about Corde's intentions and wants to get the answers from Corde's pack. Thorven owns his personal buddy drone. It's called the StA- Clear Drone. Much more advance than normal ones. Career A promise for Octavius Before battling in the swamp that Octavius was killed in, the commander went to talking to Throrven onboard a cruiser "Thorven Vinkesses, I have a faver to ask of you" Octavius talking while smoking his cigar. "Of course Commander, I'll do anything you order me to do sir!" Throrven replied proudly. Octavius let go of his cigar to the floor "Please pay attention, I may not come back out alive, and if I don't, Brutus will lead the legion. But I want you to take care and protect him." Throrven was shocked "Sir? I am confused, why you want me to look out for Brutus? Surely he's more stronger than I Commander." The commander stepped on his cigar to put it out "He's a reckless soldier, but I love him like a brother, and to all my men. And one more thing, Ive always cared for Corde Detrick like a nephew. Please tell him that I believe he will bring our empire to greatness and help to end this war. Not sure he would care to listen to an old man like me though, been years since Ive last saw him, hope he's doing fine." Thorven saluted "Sir yes Sir! You can count on me! I'm sure Brutus and Corde will make us proud!" Brutus's death Just as Corde Rushed out the room where Brutus was killed, Thorven and his team ran inside to help Brutus in the fight but saw that it was too late. Thorven kneeled down to Brutus's dead body, surrounded by blood "We failed... I failed as second in command to insist you, forgive me Brutus. Forgive me Octavius." Thorven said sadden, but then noticed the cut Brutus had "Wait that cut! I know... who uses that type of blade... only a Najenmik uses that kind, then it's true... I see... Corde is against us...". One of Thorven's soldiers put his hand on his commander's shoulder "Vinkeses Sir, it wasn't your fault, it is the traitor Corde Detrick's fault, he was the one who murdered Commander Gracchus and he will pay with blood but now I believe we should get out this fort, it's falling apart." as the soldier said looking at Brutus's blood on the ground. Thorven got up and while walking out "I know that Sargent Major Hivres, thank you. Master Sargent Klroon and Sargent Signedram get Commander Gracchus's body and let's go". Category:Helghast Empire Category:Fan Made Characters Category:Admirals